A Spousal Surprise
by Blackgate Transfer
Summary: In which Bruce Wayne is suspicious, then accepting, of a souvenir his oldest son brings home from his spy days. Includes The Tiger King of Kandahar from Grayson.


**Disclaimer:** Batman does not belong to me. I make no profit from this. Batman created by Bob Kane with Bill Finger.

 **Author's Note:** I was just thinking about Agent 37's new partner and my fangirl brain came to the realization that they're so obviously in love.

* * *

Bruce Wayne had sent his oldest protegee to Spyral for one reason: investigation. So when Dick came back with a ring on his finger and The Tiger King of Kandahar on his arm, suffice it to say Bruce was a little...suspicious. Alfred, however, was quick to check his behavior.

"Master Bruce, remember your manners. It's rude to glare."

Bruce continued to glare nonetheless.

Dick and Tiger had apparently decided, after overcoming all those trust issues and out-of-the-blue punches, that they quite liked each other. Their boss, Director Bertinelli, had officiated the ceremony, according to the pictures Damian had received by way of email.

 _Dami,_

 _If you and Mapsy-Girl need any help finding someone to assist with your marital legalities, I got a friend who can help you out._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Newlywedded Big Bro_

(Damian, of course, had huffed and complained about Dick referring to him as Dami, and about his use of the term "big bro," although there was no denial of future nuptials.)

Tiger, whether out of a sense of duty to his husband or a real desire to form a proper relationship with his in-laws, spent a lot of time at the manor. He and Alfred had hit it off immediately, with the two often discussing literature. Damian, surprisingly, held Tiger in high regard, liking the honor and respect with which he carried himself. Tim, well, Tim never had much of a problem with anybody, and had a good relationship with his sort-of-brother-in-law. Jason...Well, Jason's first interaction with Tiger went something like this:

"So, Dicky, how'd you charm this one?" Jason had said, leaning on wall in the dining room.

"He didn't." Tiger replied, his face completely serious.

Jason began to smirk, very slowly, and walked over to Tiger, clapping his hand on the spy's back.

"Welcome to the family."

Jason, from then on, was Tiger's best friend.

In spite of the rest of his family's swift acceptance of Tiger, Bruce was still acting like a child annoyed by the sudden arrival of distant relatives. He found himself spending a lot of time in his study, doing absolutely nothing except for glaring at a picture Dick had taken of his spouse.

He lived like this until one day, when it was just him and Selina in her loft, having a slightly drunk discussion about his children's relationships, she questioned him.

"Have you ever considered, Bruce," she said, staring at the glass of wine she was slowly swirling in her hand, "that maybe Dickie and his hubby are a bit like you and me?"

"No." He said, staring out the large window in her living room.

"Is that because you didn't get to do your own research on him ahead of time? You didn't...inspect him, so to speak, so he's not even eligible for consideration."

"Possibly."

"Bruce, I know you don't like people springing things on you, but the boy's obviously in love."

"Yes, but who's he in love with?"

"Oh, you know who he is. He's an open book, that man."

Bruce turned away from the window, looking instead at Selina.

"There's no need to be unhappy about everything that's unexpected. If you knew of all the good things coming your way, you'd be more than a little bored." She said, putting down her glass.

Bruce said nothing, then smiled, in a concessionary sort of manner.

* * *

The next time Tiger visited Wayne Manor, he was greeted by Bruce himself, and pulled into a rather fatherly hug.

When Bruce pulled back, he grinned at the man in front of him, in an honest, content way.

Tiger looked confused for a moment, then broke out into the same kind of grin.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I never imagined that I'd be writing all this romance, but here it is.


End file.
